


High Score

by Who_let_the_gays_out



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Josh has no self control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simon doesn't care tho, blow jobs while playing video games, classy af i know, they're fucking dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_let_the_gays_out/pseuds/Who_let_the_gays_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Simon decide to play GTA together, and Simon get's an idea.</p><p>Shameless PWP. I wrote this in like a night and the ending's kinda bad but I can't be bothered to look at it anymore sO TAKE IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Score

"If you knock me off one more time I swear to God!" Josh threatened, trying (And failing) to beat Simon at a GTA race, glaring at Simon as he laughed and rammed his car into the back of Josh's, making it flip onto its back and then fly off the track with a series of loud crashes. Josh swore and dropped the controller, grabbing the back of his head with bond hands and groaning and Simon almost dropped his own controller as he laughed at Josh's anger, narrowly dodging the half hearted punch sent his way.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Simon laughed, shuffling backwards on the couch as Josh glared at him and retrieved his controller from the floor, but the second he was back up Simon suddenly stopped his car and made Josh crash into the back of it, making them both fall of he edge in a pile of broken metal.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Josh yelled, watching as Simon started laughing harder than before. He dropped his controller and shoved Simon hard enough to knock him on to his side, and Simon practically dissolved in a fit of giggles. Josh tried to act mad, but he loved Simon's laugh enough to start laughing as well, pretending to throw his controller at the back of his head.

"Hey, hey! My car fell off too!" Simon laughed as he dodged the attack. He then picked up the controller Josh had thrown at him and tried to make his car drive off a cliff, before Josh pounced on his and tried to wrench the controller out of his hands. Simon held on for dear life, pulling his hands away while laughing so hard his stomach hurt until suddenly Josh was lying in between his legs, with both of their arms above their heads, gripping the controller.

The pair stopped for a second, and then Josh got an idea. He leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss against Simon's mouth, sliding his tongue in between his teeth and down the back of his mouth. Simon let out a small sigh, the hands on the controller above him weakening slightly as he kissed Josh back, but then Josh was sitting up, controller in hand and shit-eating grin on his face.

"Now THAT is fucking cheating." Simon complained, still lying down as Josh laughed and went back to sitting beside him, getting a head start in the race neither of them had started yet. Simon sat up and grabbed his own controller, trying and failing to catch up with Josh to crash into him as Josh sped away, and Josh laughed in his face at the easy win.

"Shut the fuck up, you got a head start." Simon retorted, but Josh just chuckled. Josh passed a checkpoint with a whoop of satisfaction, and Simon jokingly yelled at him to shut up.

"Suck a dick, Simon." Josh replied smugly, not realizing what he had said until the words were out of his mouth. He glanced over at Simon, and saw that he was looking right back at him. For a second, neither man said a word, then Simon wiggled his eyebrows jokingly and Josh laughed before turning back to the screen, thinking that Simon had taken the comment as a joke rather than an order.

Then suddenly Simon put down his controller and slid off the couch. He shuffled forward quickly until he was kneeling between Josh's legs, and Josh looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Mate, I was kidding..." Josh said, though he let go of the controller with one hand to put it in Simon's hair.

"You asking me to stop?" Simon asked with a smirk. Josh gave a grin, and quickly put down his controller in an obvious answer to Simon's question, but Simon reached up before he could put it down and stopped him from letting go of it. Josh looked at Simon with a confused expression, and Simon gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Keep playing, I wanna see how good you play with your cock in my mouth." He said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say. Josh's eyes widened, and he felt blood rushing to his groin, so he nodded and grabbed his controller with both hands, resting his elbows on his lap. Simon grinned at him waiting for Josh to start a single player game before lowering his head and burying his face into Josh's crotch, eyes closed as he breathed in the musky smell for a moment. Josh watched him with hazy eyes, meeting his eyes when Simon looked up at him. Simon gave him a sly grin, then he hooked his finger around the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulled them down to his mid thigh.

Josh's cock soon appeared, not hard yet but slowly growing. Simon stared intently at it, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base and slowly moving it upwards, watching it straighten out and twitch. A bead of precum appeared out of the slit, and Simon leaned forward to dab at the head with the tip of his tongue, letting the salty taste spread over his tongue and feeling Josh's cock twitch. He felt himself smile and leaned his cheek against Josh's thigh, feeling kind of stupid that he was this happy licking a cock, but then he heard Josh groaned and thought that there wasn't much that was better than that.

Josh was really struggling by this point, and all Simon had done was jerk him off a few times and lick at the head of his cock. He had to fight to focus on the game, and it didn't help that his hips kept on twitching and accidentally thrusting with every touch and tap.

"This is harder than I thought it was gonna be..." Josh sighed, and Simon chuckled below him.

"That's what she said..." he laughed, and Josh groaned in annoyance at the overused joke.

"That's what you're saying you mug..." He chuckled, and Simon shoved his leg jokingly as Josh laughed at his own joke.

"Nah, I've seen it before, I know how hard it gets."

"Damn right." Josh grinned, and Simon just looked up at him and rolled his eyes, before looking down again and running his thumb over the slit, making Josh sigh and roll his hips. He turned his eyes back to the screen, trying to get back into the game, only to look down again when Simon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of the head of his cock, eyes closed in bliss. He blushed slightly at the intimate gesture, staring at Simon with hazy eyes when Simon rolled his eyes up at him, and gave him a sly wink before parting his lips and moving his mouth to the base of Josh's shaft in one, swift movement.

"Fucking hell!" He gasped, and Simon smiled to himself as he quickly settled into a fast rhythm, bobbing his head up and down quickly so Josh didn't have time to process the stimulation. He laid his tongue flat against the shaft as he moved, moving it to the tip and flicking it every time he went up, and Josh groaned at the contact. He breathed fast and heavy, each exhaled breath dissolving into a groan at the end as he tried to focus on the screen, but the feeling was becoming too much for him. His car suddenly skidded out of control, driving straight off of a bridge and making Josh restart from the last checkpoint, and Josh decided then and there that he'd had enough.

"Fuck it-" He muttered, throwing his controller aside and grabbing Simon's head with both hands. He held his head still and thrust upwards into his mouth, letting his head fall back with a loud moan. Simon had grinned when he heard Josh give up on the game, but his eyes widened when Josh grabbed his head and literally fucked his face, almost making him gab if he didn't breath through his nose. He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to stay still so that Josh could continue doing what he was doing, and he grabbed on to Josh's knees with both hands and held on tight, feeling like he would be thrown backwards if he didn't hold on. He could feel Josh's cock hitting the back of his throat again and again, and the feeling, combined with the noises Josh was making made his own cock ache in his sweatpants, but he didn't touch them so he could focus fully on Josh.

"Shit...Fucking hell Simon-" Josh groaned, and Simon moaned around his cock when he heard Josh say his name in such a way. The moan sent vibrations up Josh's cock and he gasped, looking down at Simon with lidded eyes and a lopsided smirk. Simon didn't see him look as his eyes were still closed, and Josh admired how blissfully happy he looked with a cock in his mouth. His cock. Josh moved one hand from the back of Simon's head to his hair, running his fingers through it before grabbing it and pulling slightly so Simon would look up at him. Simon looked at him through wide eyes, and he looked so fucking good that Josh suddenly found himself throwing his head back and cumming into Simon's mouth without warning, feeling sparks run up and down his bones with the feeling. Simon gagged around his cock, feeling his seed spill down his throat, and he swallowed around his cock to stop himself from choking.

"FUCKING CHRIST!" Josh yelled, feeling Simon's throat tighten around him as he swallowed. His hips began to slow down as his orgasm slowly ended, and Simon felt himself come back to reality. Josh's hips eventually came to a stop, and he sat back against the coach, breathing heavily. Simon pulled his cock out of his mouth with a sigh, letting his cheek rest against Josh's thigh as he got his breath back. Josh let go of his head to run one hand through his hair for a moment, before putting his hand under his chin and raising it so Simon was looking him in the eyes. They stared for a second, getting their bearings and recovering from Josh's orgasm, and then Josh gave him a small smile;

"You alright?" He asked, tracing a finger along his cheek. Simon nodded, his throat too sore to speak, and gave a tired but content sigh as he reached out to tuck Josh's cock back into his shorts.

"Sorry for not warning you.." Josh apologized, and Simon shrugged with a light chuckle that made Josh's heart swell. Josh laughed as well, and continued to trace Simon's jawline with a single finger as Simon smiled up at him, before turning his head to the TV behind him. Josh followed his gaze to the screen, where his car was lying in a mangled pile at the foot of a hill. Simon laughed, and Josh looked at him questioningly;

"You're even worse than usual..." Simon murmured, and Josh shoved him lightly, accidentally making Simon fall backwards on to his ass. They both giggled, and Josh reached out to help Simon up when he saw the obvious tent in his sweatpants. There was a pause, where Simon followed Josh's gaze to his erection and blushed, before pushing himself back up on to his feet.

"Get over here..." Josh murmured, reaching out and pulling at Simon's hand slightly. Simon gave him a small smile and gladly shuffled forwards till he was straddling Josh's hips with his arms around Josh's shoulders, the tent in his sweatpants evident as it poked Josh's stomach. Josh leaned up to press a kiss against his lips, tasting himself but not caring, and he reached out to palm at Simon's cock through his sweatpants without moving away, the other hand on the back of Simon's head. Simon groaned into his mouth, pressing forward to get closer to Josh as he groped him through the thin, grey material. Josh didn't waste any time in repaying Simon, quickly yanking the pants down and tucking them underneath his balls so he could quickly wrap a hand around the center of his shaft and quickly start jerking him. Simon let out a groan, tightening his arms around Josh's shoulders and deepening the kiss, and Josh smiled against him as the vibrations from his moans rippled down his throat. Simon suddenly pulled his face away as he groaned, leaning his face into Josh's collarbone and letting out a stream of moans mixed with half-formed curse words.

"Fuck...Fuck, Josh..." He groaned, feeling Josh speed up and press frantic kisses to the side of his head. He raised his head again and began to desperately press his lips against Josh's, continuously moaning with his eyes squeezed shut. He felt his orgasm sneaking up on him, and began mumbling Josh's name against his lips to try and let him know, too far gone to actually say anything. Josh understood and quickened his hand, his hand beginning to hurt but not caring so long as Simon kept saying him name. He stopped kissing Simon to press a messy kiss against the sensitive spot of skin below his jawline, and suddenly Simon was cumming over Josh's hand, burying his face in Josh's shoulder and moaning Josh's name while Josh slowly stroked him through his climax, pressing kisses to whatever skin he could find. 

Slowly Simon came back to earth, breathing heavily and leaning back to look at Josh in the eyes. He gave Josh a small smile, which Josh returned, before Simon gave a small laugh and laid his forehead on Josh's shoulder, pulling him close while Josh wrapped his arms around his back and help him close. He breathed in Simon's smell with his eyes closed and his mouth set in a content smile, and knew damn well that he was where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos/comment if you liked this!
> 
> Also, if you have an idea for another sidemen fanfiction (Any pairing, any topic) then please leave a request and I may write it for you!


End file.
